


Fox Mask : Vinculum Personarum-Moon Eyes

by CrystalClarity



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BAMF Takaba Akihito, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Magic Revealed, Masks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Protective Takaba Akihito, Reveal, Revelations, Secret Identity, Secrets, Smut, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalClarity/pseuds/CrystalClarity
Summary: I am alone. I was alone. Then I found others like me.We stopped caring about people who didn't like us. We had gone through a time when others tried to be like us. We were part of something bigger, better, stronger, more powerful. No one could stop us. Then one day we disappeared and too this day no one knows where we are. What happened to us. All they're left with is lives saved and killed.We became regular, falsed normal. But none of us would ever forget, left in memory we will always remember, we will always be connected through what we left behind. A bond far stronger than family more thicker than blood. Though perhaps we suppose, we aren't ready to let go yet. Maybe we never will. Maybe he never will either.Akihito’s left behind that life, as did everyone else he new. But a new threat brings them all back together again. This time they’re here to stay.(A/N: Sorry if the summery sucks!😣)
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Kirishima Kei/Takato (Finder Series), Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. The Past Reminds Me, The Things I Have In The Now

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first time writing on Ao3 so hopefully I don't disappoint? I don't exactly have a beta, I usually edit myself so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.  
> This story is not for profit and I don't any of the characters and all that stuff blah blah blah. This story is set a day before Aaron confronts Asami & Akihito on the roof of the penthouse. I’m changing the scene up a bit.😝  
> Besides that I hope you enjoy the story!!!

REGULAR WRITING | _THOUGHTS/THINKING_

Cold. So cold. I haven't felt wind this strong since our first prowl. It was a full moon just like today.

"Ahhhhh!” I slapped my cheeks. _Stop thinking in the past Akihito! It will do you no good!_ I looked up to the sky one last time before heading back inside. Asami still wasn’t home and the udon for dinner was starting to grow cold, this is the fourth time this week. I headed off to our bed to try and catch sleep. It wasn’t as easy as I thought.

The bed is so much colder without him, much like it was outside. There’s no warmth to hold, I hate to admit it but the bastard has really got a hold on me. Stopping me from sleeping in peace. “Damn you Asami!” I threw the pillow in the air, it landed with a soft puff sound. I remember when I slept wherever I wanted to, a simple flick of the tail got assholes running, lest they want to get hurt. Badly. _The moon was so bright those days. I had everyone with me and I was...._ before he could finish his thoughts sleep had took him from them.

Asami returned shortly after Akihito’s sudden slumber. “Tadaima.” Not hearing a response he took of his shoes and walked quietly to the dining area. Cold udon ready for him an hour ago. He ate it all. “Akihito?” He popped his head into the dining area. Nothing. He walked to their bedroom to find him hugging a pillow, sleeping like a baby, dead to the world and the hustling of nightlights and cars beeping through the streets. And the mumbles of his name from the boys mouth.

“Akihito.” Asami lightly tapped on Akihito’s shoulder, rousing him from sleep. The sight that came next made want to spoil the latter rotten. His hair messy and spiked all over, framing his face perfectly, lips red rouge and eyes twinkling rays of blue and hazel. His night shirt (Asami’s) slipping off his should, revealing pearly skin. Much like the shirt, devoid of marks. But there was one thing more. His eyes were glowing? In a second they dimmed, growing irritated. “You bastard! I was having such a good dream then you woke me up!” He huffed and puffed throwing insults, hurling profanities to the sky and to Asami’s ears. ”You looked so cute. But you were the one mumbling my name.” He the that annoying smirk towards the latter. A red like his lips grew all over his face. “Y-yeah! And?” His pout making him more irresistible. “What could possibly have been dreaming about to have said my name. Mmnn?” He started undressing, his blazer, buttons then shirt. Looming over Akihito, encasing him like a cocoon.”NO! That’s not it! You got it all wrong!” He his protests went unheard, his flailing to no avail. “Whatever you say Kitten, what’s ever you say.” Though the night didn’t go without a few hundred passionate moans, the sound of a cry for more unheard through the streets. The coupling of two lovers traveling late into the night.

§ ── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ── §

No chirping birds but the sound of car were still evident. As if they followed the lovers into the night and through out the morning. The rays of the sun evident throughout out the penthouse, lighting it up like Heaven’s clouds.

“Hngghhh!” Akihito stretches out his sleeping stiffness, a yawn long and guttural. Beside him the raven head still mushed against the dove white pillows. “Asami? Wake up,” he checks the clock on the dark wood beside table, “it’s 8 am. You have to work right?” Grumbles were his only response. A vein popped on his head. “Wake up!” He smashed pillow on the crime lords head, though he doubt the soft pillow did much. Never the less the crime lord stayed buried in the covers, refusing to wake up. _And he thinks I wake up late? Pffftt! Akihito's sat_ up and jumped out the covers, entering the bath to take a very warm, long shower. The pain from his butt shooting up his back made him hiss. _Dammit! The bastard did a number on my ass last night, well, numbers. Curse you Asami!_ He continued the internal mind war all the way to the kitchen. 

He cracked some eggs and fried bacon with them, just as he was about to plate up, arms encircled his waste in a gentle squeeze. A jolt right down his spine, alarms going of in his head ‘till he realized the smell off that particular three digit priced cologne that smelled almost too good for its price tag of ¥22,000. But then again, it’s still overpriced in his opinion. “Go ahead and let me get burned why don’t you?” His sarcasm obviously reaching peaks to Asami. “Maybe you should be more careful, you don’t know know who could grabbing you from behind?” His smirk increased to lengths, Akihito couldn’t see it but he definitely felt that grin from the side of his hair. “Pfftt! Please, you have a security team tighter that the pentagon, more armed than soldiers, of which by the way none of them are currently here. But I have you here so you’d probably go emptying rifles at our couch just because some guy that was ‘grabbing me from behind’ touched. Besides your cologne is only something you could afford, if I’m not wrong your partners with said company.” One of Asami’s perfectly shaped brows rises in amusement, his three piece suit refusing to wrinkle. Flawlessly gelled hair in place as he strides to the table. Bacon and eggs on a plate completely finished in 10 minutes, Asami walked to the entrance ready to leave. 

“Kitten, be sure to come back before midnight, I have a surprise for you.” He turns to kiss Akihito but is stopped by a hand. “Who are you calling kitten you megalomaniac of a yakuza?” Though the grumpy face on said blonde gave a moody anger Asami was clearly hiding his chuckle. A quick swoop and Asami cought Akihito’s lips, passionate as it was beautiful they gasped for air afterwards. A satisfied smirked graced the taller man as he exited the door. Before he could fully close the door he heard the loud yell of young man. “YOU SNEAKY BASTA-.” And the click of the door drowned out what was left of the sentence.


	2. Confrontation On The Roof, I’m Pushed To My Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their home is invaded and the lovers way of life will be changed drastically, forever.  
> A/N : I’ll be skipping some parts of the sudoh and Aki in the warehouse scene because we don’t need to read something we all already have.😆😅  
> A/N : Sh*t! I’m extremely sorry to those who read the old summery for this chapter! I didn’t realize this until I went to re-edit the new chapter (coming soon) and saw what the summery was. I really sorry for the read-bait? It was completely unintentional, I still edit the story myself so sorry about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!😆 Hope you enjoy!😘

NORMAL TEXT | _THOUGHTS/THINKING_ | _DREAM_ | ENEMY

_Dammit! Before I was even able to return home for the night I got caught by that woman in a skank suit! Now I’m just tired and tied to a hanging who knows what?! Fucking socko...Soshi...sudok...soupy...soapy...sudsy...stinky...Sudoh? Yeah! Sudoh that’s his name! Screw that guy 10 times over!_

✧✽❁✽✧

A/N : Cut to scene after Asami and Aki had smex and their sleeping in each other’s arms.

_ It was calming, I was back in Asami’s arms. Wrapped in sheets, his arms around my waist. Suddenly Sudoh was here, he held that knife to Asami’s throat, before I knew it, I saw his dead body in that man’s arms. _

I gasped, suddenly so awake. _That dream...a vision? I haven’t had one of those in ages. It can’t be real, right?_ I turned to Asami, closing in on his cheek while pushing a lock of his hair away. I collapsed on his chest in relief. _He’s here, he’s alive._ I heard a shuffle against the sheets, Asami’s eyes were open staring at me.

”Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?” Not waiting for a response I quickly got out of the bed. “My throats dry, I’m going to get something to drink. You can go back to sleep.”

I walked towards the kitchen to grab some water. The tap louder at night, like everything else is at 12 am. Suddenly the lights were blacked out. _What’s going on?_ I went to try and switch on the lights but nothing happened. _The hell is going? I wasn’t doing anything, did I do this on accident? Maybe I shou-_. 

As Akihito turned towards the outside his eyes widen as black lace (or tie) up boots accompanied by black cable rope descended gently onto the main balcony floor. They came quickly, one after another, after another. He hid behind the walls that the kitchen had connected to the main hallway. Before he could do anything a gun shot ringed and went straight through the first S.W.A.T guy. A yell was heard, full of worry. 

“Akihito! Do not move from there!” Asami was holding a gun, shielded by the door that led from the hallway to the living area. Akihito was trapped in the kitchen with no where to go, like a sitting duck waiting to be caught. A few more shots rung through the house. A man had passed through the kitchen, missing Akihito. As he passed through the door he aimed for Asami in the hallway. Before he could pull a blow he was knocked right out with a frying pan. The vibration of the impact traveling through the air, swaying Akihito’s hands as he held on to the kitchen appliance.

”Asami! Let’s get out of here!” His voice was worried but his eyes held determination. He sprinted passed Asami to the entrance only to be met with the promise of being trapped by armed men who wanted them dead, as the front door had already started unlocking. In quick haste and thinking Asami had shot the last few men that entered through the main balcony, he pulled Akihito to their bedroom and hid themselves in the secret room.

Asami opened a case filled with different variants an types of guns that had Akihito sounding in his mind loud alarms. He was handed a gun. Akihito held it with both his hands, frying pan completely forgotten, shaking in worry. “You can use it for self-defense.” He looked down at him, an unreadable expression. “Just now, I called a helicopter. There is an emergency hatch leading to the rooftop in this room.” Before Akihito could asked any questions Asami suddenly said, “Akihito, you will get on the helicopter first.” Akihito’s head shot up, “But...then what about you.” The latter’s arms had drooped a little, his actions formed in concern. The gun in his hand helping less with his anxious mind set. “I’ll...I’m going to buy us some time.” His eyes held fires, a promise to destroy those who had incase their home. “After I confirm it is safe, run to the helicopter and do not let your guard down.” Grabbing his hand and running to hatchet that led to the roof, he left no room for argument or protest.

✧✽❁✽✧

The sound of the loud helicopter blades was cutting through wind in a flurry. Kirishima was communicating with Asami in a calm voice.

”Ryuichi-san, I’m here. I can confirm that there is an unknown person on the roof.”

Kirishima was peering down at the man, being careful of his actions. A sight caught his eyes, a huge scar on the mans face, suddenly the man held his hand against his ear. Evidently communicating with the enemy through a hearing device.  
  
“Aaron, they plan to escape by helicopter, do we rendezvous to you?” There came no reply.  


Asami had opened the hatch to the roof to reveal a man clothed in dark jeans, lace (or tie) up combat boots and a camo wind breaker. As the helicopter was landing,mshots were exchanged between the unknown man and Asami. The raven haired crime lord was yelling in haste.

”NOW! GO!!” He held his gun up, determined to protect Akihito. The pale blonde could nothing and accepted this, though it was against his nature. He ran up the stairs to the helicopter-pad. Before he could make it all the way the scared man spoke.

“Pretty decent skills...you are Asami Ryuichi, correct?” His voice full of menace and leer.

The enemy had loaded his gun, Asami flinched and ducked his head before the shot could hit him through the intermodal containers used on trading ships. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he stayed there. What happened next nearly caused his heart to stop, a shot was fired at Akihito, he had ducked in time before it could reach his shoulder but not without a heavy thump on the heli-pad. A bruise would be forming for sure. Kirishima came out with snipe rifle in hand, leaning on his belly he aimed at S.W.A.T men, annoyingly professional as they were they were able to avoid some of those shots.

”ASAMI-SAMA! COME HERE QUICKLY!” His voice was yelling the same expression that his face screamed. Worry. Worry for his boss, no, more than that. A best friend.

”KIRISHIMA! TAKE AKIHITO WITH YOU AND GET OUT OF HERE!” Asami had yelled in response, stunning Akihito and Kirishima alike. Before any protest was made by Kirishima, Akihito raised his voice as loud as he could.   
  
“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! WE’RE ESCAPING TOGETHER!” Kirishima was impressed by the kids loyalty and have had verbally approved of said words if they weren’t in such a dire situation at the moment.

“NO! KIRISHIMA GET HIM ON BOARD NOW!”

”I REFUSE, IF WE DIE WE DIE TOGETHER, SUOH IS IN THE HELICOPTER HE CAN TAKE AKIHITO OUT OF HERE!”

There was no yelling now, Asami had turned, the sight of Akihito’s face making him contemplate. Not much was there left to think of as he yelled again.

”KIRISHIMA! COVER ME!” A smirk on glasses formed, they would show these men what they were capable of.

”YES SIR!”

As gun shots ringed through Akihito’s ears, carnage was all that was left in his mind, he couldn’t see anymore. Blurring his eyes, his vision, were warm tears, cascading down his eyes, he was snapping back to his past again. A memory. A violent one.

_Red. So much red, just like that day we all went to the Middle East for a holiday. There was gunfire. So much of it too. Just like now. It was loud and we were yelling bloody murder. Just like we are now. And death. So much of it that day. Not as much here, at least not on their side. Why? There were so many innocent lives taken that day. Why? They’re about to kill my lover and his friends! Why? Why? Why why why why why? WHY?!!_

Out of no where a blood curdling scream that could be heard from the heli-pad, came from the most unexpected person. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Tears had never sounded less painful until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s went ok? Did y’all like it? My holiday is ending soon so I’ll be more busy. Posting will be obscure as usual though. My mum will be taking my tech away tomorrow so I won’t be able to start a new chapter, so wish me luck.😭😭😭 Anyways, thankyou for reading!😊☺️🥰😘


	3. 3, 2, 1, Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kirishima? What’s going on? Is it safe?”  
> “...”  
> “Kirishima? God dammit I’m coming in!”  
> As Asami walking in he saw his guards faces blank, some shocked and others bewildered. He followed their eyes towards-
> 
> §—*—§
> 
> “I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school tomorrow so there will less chapter up, maybe close to none. Eheheh~.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! (Will fix on a later date)😖😅  
> And also! Happy Birthday to me!😆😆😆😅

NORMAL | _THOUGHTS/THINKING_ | **_VINCULUM PERSONARUM MIND LINK_ ** | _DREAM/VISIONS/FUTURE VISION_ | 

Previous Chapter 

Out of no where a blood curdling scream that could be heard from the heli-pad, came from the most unexpected person. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Tears had never sounded less painful until now.

  
  


✧＊✺＊✧

The stream of tears didn’t disappear, nor the anguish of his scream. It had died down after a few agonizing seconds. No one moved, everything was still and even the helicopter choppers were silenced by the voice of the younger blonde. Kirishima reached out to Akihito.

”Takaba-Sama?” Before Kirishima could continue his hand was burned, burning and still hurting. His skin red from touching Akihito’s bare shoulder, consoling him wouldn’t work now. Just as glasses was about to reach for the sniper to take the now moving enemies that had continued to shoot, Akihito pushed his burned hand down. The contact reforming, healing the skin until there was no mark left. Not even a scar.

Akihito had stopped crying his lips resting calm. He stood up, the wind blowed strong but he cared not even one bit. His eyes were casted down, their luminance covered by silver tresses. Slowly he looked up to reveal his eyes were closed, in one of his hands he took out the gun given to him by Asami and started shooting. He opened his eyes to find already 3 dead men, from the bullets he shot out. He continued, his calm rage fueling his heart running on adrenaline, the blood lust and desire to kill. He walked down from the heli-pad, his gun firm in his hands and eyes piercing with a cold icy blue that glowed from under the hazel. His skin illuminated from the moon. One by one the men went down, he was already in the middle of the rooftop. Shot after shot rang aloud with perfect aims to the head and heart of the S.W.A.T men. 25 men in total invaded tonight, 10 remaining, 0 would leave. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-

“AKIHITO!” A voice yelled across from the rooftop. He had broken out of his anger fueled rage shooting. He turned his to that voice, so full of worry and anguish and- his eyes stopped on Asami. Before he could shoot the final man, the one with the scar, he was brought back to reality. His eyes darted around him to survey his surroundings, blood painted parts of the rough concrete, bodies were littered all around him and splayed like starfish, some like mangled string. 24 of them killed at his hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about them, he was worried about himself. His anger had risen and he had snapped, 1 enemy still stood to witness his darkness, 1 enemy who he couldn’t see anymore.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his neck, a grip tightening around his esophagus and air ways. The last man he didn’t shoot, scar on his face, was holding him by the neck at the edge of the building. Akihito’s feet dangled 40 meters in the air (130 ft), beneath him, a tar and concrete surface that would be his end. To add, a fall time of 3 seconds, enough to let fear set in never to be processed completely. The scarred man turned to Asami. The full moon gleamed behind him, it’s light close to blinding.

“If you do not drop your weapon and disarm your men, I will drop him from this roof. There’s a lot of floors here, 50 was it? No matter, all I know is that he'll fall and go splat. I wasn’t informed to make public deaths but if I need to get results by the end of tonight I will push my limits. I’m willing to face the consequences, are you? Asami Ryuichi.” To emphasize his point he let his pinky finger retract from the hold.

Akihito was holding on the man's arms that held his life, his face was red but he felt no struggle for air, his body already using his carbon dioxide as his living air source. He has no worry, only that Asami had a look on his face that was surely torturing him inside. He could feel the air below him. _One simple kick and I could get this man’s face. He’d drop me and I’ll be able to grip on the edge before I fall. But there’s no guarantee that scar face here won’t shoot Asami the moment he lets go. Dammit! What do I do? I should..no only 30% chance. I could...40%. Maybe...no, 20%. I...probably but only 10%. DAMMIT! FUCK YOU MAN!! I...I….,I don’t have a choice. I’m running out of time._ _He’ll let me go in 1 minute.  
_ **_Everyone, I’m so sorry._ **

“ASAMI! DON'T DO IT!” He let his arms loose from the man’s grip to dangle beside him, I looked at Asami, his eyes were screaming to not do it….“I’m sorry.” I kicked the gun out of the man’s hand and punched his arm, letting me fall down.

“NOOO!” Asami was still as he watched the man let go of Akihito, he was his knees reaching out as if to catch him but he was metres away. “I’LL KILL YOU!” He immediately stood up to shoot him but the man was already running. “YOU COWARD!” Asami kept on shooting but his gun was almost out of ammo, before the man could be shot Asami’s guards had catches as he tried to exit. The raven head shouted “If he will no longer be here with me, then his death will not be in vain with your life as payment! I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED!” His hair was blowing in his face but he had no care for it, cursed the scared man and his blank expression. Though his eyes had betrayed him with fear filing through them.

A solitary tear ran down his face, leaving a trail of grief streaked perfectly down his face. Looking to the stars above him he had silently prayed that this was all a dream, that Akihito was safe and well and in the chopper. That he was waiting for him so they could fly off to safety. He curled into himself, his shirt crumpled and mind crumbling. His thoughts darkening with bloody curses and shouts of a promise of death to his enemies. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Kirishima saw his friend broke, his sympathies pouring out to him, down his radio crackled and in fame one of the guards voices. 

“Sir, we’ve made it to the base of the building, everything is clear and there is no sign of bodies. No clean is up is evidently needed as there is no blood, civilians have taken no notice to the preceding events. Over.” _What?_

“Copied. Hold up for a moment? What do you mean there are no bodies?” _How could there be no body?!_ “Copied. Sir there is nobody on or around the premises. The men have taken a thorough check. We saw a young man being held from the top floor at a distance when the guards were driving to the building. However one of the cars was stopped for speed limit reasons, all guards were gathered for a check of drug or alcohol influence but once we were all certified as clean we paid the cop for the speed ticket and he left. Guards that lived nearby had been sent to the building prior to our arrival. This lasted for a whole 47 minutes and 10 seconds. Over.” _But that means-!_

“Copied! I want you to check the inside of the building of all floors immediately! Have your men search the entire premises, do not leave anything unturned! Have another group men to check the car lot and do re-check of the entire premises! Find a man with blonde hair and hazel eyes, once you find him report, so not strike! I REPEAT DO NOT STRIKE! DO YOU COPY!”

“YES SIR!” The rumble of feat and yell of commands faded off. Kirishima rushed to Asami’s side.

“Ryuichi…” waiting for the man to respond. “What is Kirishima.” Asami’s voice was broken. “They didn’t find him, Akihito. His body isn’t there. There was nobody at the bottom of the building.” Asami had frozen up, his eyes wide, his mouth open but only air was heard. Kirishima feared his mind was to far go, as a last resort he grabbed him by his face, shaking him, “Do you hear me! HE. ISN’T. THERE! Wake up!” Asami’s face hardened slowly and he stood up. Stern and powerful in his demeanor again.

“Kirishima.” Asami called out. “Yes sir?”

“.....Find him.” With that he turned towards the blonde haired S.W.A.T man, tied and gagged. Kirishima smiled, “Already on it sir.”

“You, do year that? He’s alive~. And I will make sure you stare him in the eye, only realize you failed your mission. Then I kill you, slowly.” Asami had renewed with glee and darkness in his eyes.

✧＊✺＊✧

The apartments and condos were swarming with men in black suits and a CEO wearing Prada. Asami was partaking in the search personally with Kirishima flanking him. The 25th floor was finished, the rest of the floors being overlooked by Suoh’s authority. Kirishima’s radio crackle again.

“Sir,” the guards voice was shaky, “we’re on the 47th floor. I think- we-...., you need to come see this sir. O-over.”

“Copied. We’re on our way.” Kirishima turned to Asami. “Sir, the guards have found something on the 47th floor. Should we?”

“Yes, straight to it.” Asami entered the elevator, the ding of the buttons as only sound. The doors opened, the metallic surface dark on the other side. 

“Calling in. Which room?” The radio crackled again.

“R-room 47f, sir.”

Kirhsima marched right through the hallway, 47f was guarded by swearing guards. Their faces full of confusing denial. Kirihara turned towards Asami.

“I’ll...see what it is first Asami-Sama.” He bowed then entered the room. All Asami heard next was *clunk* of something heavy.

““Kirishima? What’s going on? Is it safe?”

“...”

“Kirishima? Kirishima! God dammit I’m coming in!” 

As Asami walking in he saw his guards faces blank, some shocked and others bewildered. He followed their eyes towards-. Towards-. Asami didn’t believe his eyes, it must be a trick of the moonlight. Right? That’s what it had to be. He rubbed his, making sure to clear them from any dust or sleep. Surely that’s not what he saw. As he opened his eyes again he was met with the same thing. 

Akihito, collapsed on the ground and surrounded by pieces of glass, fractured and whole. His head rested on his right elbow, both arms bent and his left arm in front of his face. His body splayed, stomach to the ground and legs overlapping each other like those Greeks that layer on those long chairs. Those legs overlapped and covered. Covered by nine, swaying, silver, long tails. And to top it all of matching pair of fluffy ears atop matching silver hair. 

Asami’s voice strained a sentence with whispers reeling his voice in a suffocation sound. “What the fu*k.” Asami looked to Kirishima, for an answer a response, anything! But nothing. He turned back to the glowing figure.

“...What the actual fu*k!?”

The figure shifted, bathed in moonlight his eyes were lidded with tiredness. He surveyed his surroundings, glass scattered all around him, encircling him like a protection. His head spinning, his eyes moved quickly, black shoes below an dune in suits that wore them. His eyes snapped to glasses. Kirishima. And next to him was- oh. Oh shit. Oh fu*king shit!

Hazel eyes widened. Akihito was suddenly and very vividly aware of his extra body parts, specifically speaking nine tales and a set of ears on his head. But he couldn’t care, a smile is all he felt, happiness, content. That all he was feeling. All he needed. He felt his body relax, at least now he could let go of some things.

“I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and if there’s is anyway I can improve the story. Like make things more clear but there will be no changing of the plot I have in mind. Thankyou for reading!☺️😊😘


	4. The Flight Before The Fall

  * NORMAL | _THOUGHTS/THINKING_ | **MIND LINK** | DREAM/VISIONS/FUTURE VISION |



Previous Chapter

That's all he was feeling. All he needed. He felt his body relax, at least now he could let go of some things.

“I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?”

✧＊✺＊✧

Asami froze, eyes locked and mouth agape. “I-I don’t believe it-i-it…”

Akihito rolled his eyes in exasperated humor. **What am I? A ghost?**

**No Aki, you're just a laser induced dream~.**

**Oh shut up you!**

**But it’s funny! He’s not even blinking.**

**Yes, I know that. Thank you very much, look. Can you just meet us there?**

**Yeah, well. Um, we're already here.**

**What?**

**How?**

**The moment you entered mind link.**

**...**

**...**

**You were too excited for it weren’t you?**

**Yes!** Akihito rolled his eyes, he could practically feel the shamelessness from miles away.

 **Fine, I’ll be there in an hour or two. Bye.**  
  
 **Okee! Byeeeeeee-.** Before they could finish he cut of the mindlink.

At least they're out of my head. Now all I have to do is- “Akihito.” _Fu*k, I forgot he was here…_  
“Um, hi?” My eyes travelled towards him, his eyes were wary but his body was frozen. Slowly he began to move towards me.

Asami couldn't believe his fu*king eyes. “What’s going on?” Akihito remained silent, his head tilted down and silver ears bent down. “Akihito! What is going on?” “I...I’m not sure. He might have come for reasons that you don’t know. But I’m su-”

“No Akihito. What’s going with you. Who- what are you?”

“Asami please, we both have had enough of an adrenaline rush tonight. I’ll explain in the morning, when everything is...calmer.” Normal would have been an understatement, beyond normal was the current situation.

“We-I, have connected with Kou and Takato. It isn’t safe here now, police will be swarming the building.” Akihito could hear the police sirens from miles away. “I know you always ask for me to trust you but please, just for tonight, trust me.” Asami looked at the hand that had reached out towards him, his Akihito was asking him this time. For all he has done to drag his precious light deeper and deeper, this was only right. “Fine,” Asami took his hand, it was surprisingly cooling on this warm night, “but I want explanations.”

“Of course.” Akihito replied. I wish this was the last of my worries.

On the roof of the building the helicopter was still beating, thrumming it’s engine. Good, it be hell to teleport everyone now. “Glasses, you can fly right? We’re going to Ishigaki Island❀.” Kirishima turned his head towards his boss, should he take orders from Akihito? Asami nodded. “V-very well Takaba-san.” He walked off to get ready for flight. “Everyone, get in. No one is getting left behind.”

“Umm...with all due respect Takaba-san. I don’t think all of us are going to fit into one helicopter.” Akihiro turns his head to look at the guard. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Torano Ishi❀. I report to Kirishima-san directly.” (A/N : he’s the one that talked with Kirishima on the radio.) “Well Ishi-san. Prepare to be amazed. Make sure to bring that scar face on board.” Before boarding a guard that stayed behind clean for further damages came running full speed towards Asami. “Asami-sama! Bad news. The man got away! Attacked me by surprise and made a run for it when everyone was on the roof, forgive me my incompetence Asami-sama. I’ll accept any punishment.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Akihito said. “If that man won’t be hurt by us he’ll most certainly be tortured by his boss. Let’s get on board, times a wastin’ and the moon isn't going to wait all night.” As everyone walked inside the helicopter things started getting trippy. Was the helicopter that big inside and looked smaller on the outside? “Come on everyone,” Akihito already said, “we have to get going. Yo, Asami’s man who’s piloting this thing. Coordinates are set, just fly us away.” The glades started cutting through the air and soon enough they were in the sky, hidden by cloud as the people of Tokyo slept.

<‧⁚⁛⁑⁕☽❦☾⁕⁑⁛⁚‧>

2 hours in the air and the guards were still bewildered by how they all fit into a single helicopter.

“Guys, stop flitting your eyes everywhere. It’s magic, it can do things as simple as this.” Akihito said, finally answering their curiosity, he had hid the rest of his tails, leaving only one to sway slowly.

““Alright. Asami, ask away.”

“Akihito.”

“Yeah, ask away.”

  
“...you...ears...and a tail?”

“I-it’s complicated.” Akihito’s fidgeted, his nervous demenza see evident in his tested fingers”

“Right. So how long?”

“Since I’ve had these or hid them?”

“Both.”

“First got these when I was 1. Started hiding them when I was 13.”

“How old are you really?”

“27.”

“Really?” An eyebrow, perfectly shaped, was raised.

“Asami, the info Kirishima got on me isn’t completely inaccurate.” A certain pair of glasses cracked from shock.

“Just confirming.” Asami’s face was calm but he was internally screaming. How was he meant to process all of this? His kitten, well fox, had been a mythical creature from the get go. Suddenly his ability to jump from building to building didn’t seem so daredevil stupid. “You friends, Kou and Takato. They’re?”

“Kou is a Phoenix and Takato is a dragon, kind of. He’s smaller in a way.”

“You mean to tell me that my 2 most trusted men have also been banging 2 ancient creatures.” His eyes suddenly widened, “To put it crudely I’ve been mating with yo-.” A prompt whack came at his head, hitting its target. “Yes you ass! Shut up before I die of second hand embarrassment! And don’t say things like that so casually!”

**Hey Aki.**

**Oh great.**

**What’s wrong?**

**Oh-uh-nothing why would anything be wrong. I mean it’s not like-**

**Spit it out.**

**...they’ve all contacted us. They’re all demanding a meeting. Like soon.**

**Oh.** Akihito’s mind went into overdrive. **Well, there’s no hiding it now. Tell them to meet in 3 days.** Fuck! How am I going to explain it to all of them?

**Got it. How far are you from the rendezvous point?**

Before Akihito could answer, the pilot's voice came through. “Sir, we are 4 minutes from the rendezvous point. There appears to be 2 unidentified figures. Do we proceed?” Akihito swiftly replied, “Proceed, they aren’t dangerous.” He stood up and opened the helicopter door, the wind started blowing in ready to sweep them away. Asami started yelling.

“Akihito what the hell are you doing! We have to land!”

“There’s no helicopter pad! And no safe place to land! We have to jump from here, it’ll be safer! Tell everyone to unstrap and jump!”

“Are you insane!”

“Trust me and jump! I’ll catch you!” And just like that Akihito’s figure disappeared.

Asami POV

 _Is he insane! What in the bloody hel- oh. Well, that sums it up._ Akihito could be seen hovering, more or less flying on a cloud, suspended in air with all his tails swishing in the unnaturally violent winds.

Normal POV

Asami unbuckled his safety belts and jumped, landing with a thump on the clouds was more adrenaline feeding than all of his one to one gun fights had been in his past years. The landing soft and pillowy to his surprise, his men followed after and so did the captain. As the cloud with over triple a dozen men slowly descended on the sandy edge of an island the helicopter went plummeting down in a spiral. Exploding with fire spitting out at every angle I’m the distance, the sea swallowing it whole, destroying everything inside it. Asami could feel his heartbeat rising, more so than usual. Everyone was attempting to stand, failing miserably as all they could was wobble on the butts. The cold sea breeze was getting to them quickly. Just then 2 people in the distance came full speed and collided into Akihito.

“Aki!” A man with black and red feathers jumped on Akihito, were it not for the blonde tails blocking his fall he would be eating a face full of sand right about now. “Kou! Don’t just jump on me like that! You know your feathers are heavy as fuck!”

“Don’t be such a spoil sport! We just reunited, I want to give you as many hugs as I want! Besides,” his wing feathers ruffled, “Takato is gonna give a huge slap with his tail when you get there, you’ll be wanting my hugs more then.” His eyes sparkled, kissy faces made at him in all his dramatic glory.

“And not to mention,” he turned to Asami and his men, “you’ll have to explain them.” His eyes slit, fire seemed to brim, ready to burst from those irises. A few men were shivering, this time it wasn’t from the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I’m sorry my writing is so sh*t. 😔   
> I’m gonna admit, this is probably my worst piece of writing ever. There are a lot of terrible composition choices but I will try my best to improve. Thankyou for reading! 🤗 


	5. My Sea Swept Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I’m back ~. Sorry if your ship wasn’t finalized, I’ve taken what I have and finalized it.  
> The votes are in and it is :  
> Kou x Suoh  
> Takato x Kirishima  
> Feilong x Mikhail  
> And with that may the story proceed! ❤️

Amongst the chilling ocean breeze and clashing of waves, Akihito couldn’t feel more at home. It has been years since he’d seen this little island of his, he had been younger then. More reckless, untouched by cruelty and malice. Now, he lived everyday life running from the men who defined his very definition of those words. He lived with said man that defined it too. 

Kou went on ahead, traveling up the slope of the mall mountain. Slowly his feathers tucked in and remained stationary behind his back. His eyes hadn’t returned to their human state, preferring to continue the rest of the journey upwards with irises glowing as he led Kirishima, Suoh and the rest of the guards that travelled with him to their hideout.

Not much had changed, the sand was still fine to the eye, pale and course. His soles felt the grains, every wash of cold see water cleaned it from his toes and left his feet shining. “Asami.” The raven hadn’t moved, simply staring at him since their descent. 

“Yes?” Came a baritone rumble. “You okay? We’re going to be heading up now.” Akihito held his hand out, his nails perfectly manicured and slightly sharp, perks of his changed biology. “I'm okay kitten, just… dazzled. This is all so…” he searched for words, the struggle evident in his furrowing brow, “new. And strange. And interesting.”

A soft giggle came from the now silverette. “Heheh, yeah. Don’t worry. It was strange for me when I first found out to.” He perked out his hand again. “Come on. Let’s go.” As Asami grabbed his hand he held it firm, as if the wind would sweep him away. They made their way to the encroachment of bushed and jungle like borders, between two-half arching trees rested worn down stone stairs, mossy stairs. As they ascended, silence filled the air. Not even a stick to be broken to disturb the silence, passing a torri (a gate towards a shrine) Asami spotted the guardian statues that guarded the shrine, or rather the lack of guardians. “Where are the-” Akihito quickly tugged him past the empty guardian statues. “Don’t worry about them. They’re checking the perimeter incase of intruders.” As if sensing Asami’s confusion he added, “I’ll explain later.”

It had about five to seven minutes till they reached the top of the stairs, there another pair of guardian statues revealed empty. A bit below the shrine was a chozuya, covering it was an intricately carved wooden shelter. The poles depicted swimming fish held by pillars of sharks and bonded by seashells and various sea creatures. The ladle was adorned with dolphins at the handles and a turtle shell pattern covered the whole well. “This place is protected by sea creatures. The ocean surrounding this land has many underwater hiding spots safe for sea mers. The rest of the island is practically swimming in foliage for us to hide.” Asami didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? Silently, he kept his thoughts, by now compiling into a small file in his mind stewing slowly to a low simmer.

Akihito walked to the side of the shrine and entered the opening with Asami close on his tails. Asami saw nothing but darkness, as he blinked, at least he thought he was blinking, aqua light filled his vision and illuminated the room. What he saw shocked him. Rows upon rows, neatly arranged in lines, were many zabutton. On them sat many beings, all with different features of ocean animals. Some had webbed feet, ears and hands. Others with bioluminescent skin or patched scales that faded atop their skin. Akihito walked between them with grace, using his tails he hugged Asami close to him, making sure he didn’t stand there baffled every second. Almost prancing to the front of the room, surrounded vertically by rows of almost humans, he made it to the front and sat in the center. Beside him were Kou and Takato, who sported soft teal scales that spotted his legs and webbed hands. His ears slightly pointed and fading to light blue at the tips. Wearing a loose kimono like his two best friends that were decorated with a scallop pattern and speckled with metallic thread, he was certainly a vision to behold, especially to Kirishima who kept stealing glances at the slipping of fabric below the shoulders that revealed sparkling creamy skin. 

(A/N : you guys know the movie Valerian & The City Of A Thousand Planets? You know the pearls skin with Tinashe’s Aquarius? Yeah that’s what I’m as thinking of….ok back to the story 😅)

As Akihito settled down his tails surrounded him with a small gap, encouraging Asami to sit beside him, hugging him closer like they were protecting the both of them, while leaving a metaphorical space that included Kou and Takato with their respective lovers. 

There was pure silence, the only being the rushing of water and under sea ambience noise. All were settled like still water.

Akihito gestured to Takato who nodded in response, waiting for his signal. *Clap, Clap* Akihito had brought all attention to the front, Asami and his loyal guardsmen friends, for the first time in a long while had frozen, stagnated in time. Takato began, “My friends, my sea kin. It has been too long. We gather now, for a reunion...land we gather for hope.” Takato slowly moved to the side, Akihito brushed forward, fluid and smooth from his zabutton. His posture spoke of elegance, his eyes shone with mischief. “I’ve missed you, so much…” warmth had run down Akihito’s cheeks, rivulets of water creating a trail of tears, he hadn’t seen them in so long, “nearly 3 whole years, none of you gave up?”

There was silence, then there was tapping. Tapping, then bumping then banging then eruption. They had started banging their fists, tails and feet. The rhythm of the beat flowed through the shrine. In the back a person shouted. “Never! We will never forget!” Soon others joined. **BANG** “Never!” **BUMP** “Never!” **BANG** “NEVER!” “NOT EVER!” “NOT FOR A WHOLE LIFE TIME!” “ALWAYS STAND TOGETHER!” “ALWAYS STAY A FAMILY!” “ALWAYS!” Takato raised his, slowly calming the enthusiastic crowd. He turned to Akihito, a cheeky smirk turning ever more curved, practically saying _I told you so_. 

Akihito was overwhelmed after he outwardly rolled his eyes, he had built this so long ago. HIM. A young child with aspirations, barely covering online university and taking a road trip through countries after countries. He had made a family, one he was proud to be a part of despite no blood relations. He pulled himself together, he had to, for them. His family believed in him at their most critical time of need and he had left them behind. Not this time. Not when THOSE people have come back to hurt his family. They would have to rip them apart over his dead corpse.

Asami? Well he is currently frozen. But hell hath no fury like his rage if Asami ends up like him from all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s probably confusing, but I promise the next chapter will have some clarifications and context on what’s happening. I’m sorry this chapter took so long to write, I’m finishing my third last year in school and am just about ready for my summer holidays. Next 2 years will be important for me as it will decide whether I can take my future university courses. So wish me luck and hopefully I can write during my holidays before my life starts turning upside down. Thankyou for reading!


End file.
